The Matrix: Full Throttle
by Sailor nova 1
Summary: Agent Smith thinks he has found The One...but has he? MatrixCharlie's Angels: Full Throttle crossover story This takes place before the first Matrix movie. It's Agent Smith vs. Anthony the thin man! Don't miss this! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Sailor Nova

TITLE: The Matrix: Full Throttle

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! The Matrix, Agents Smith, Jones and Brown, Neo, Trinity and Morpheus are all owned by The Wachowski brothers and Warner Brothers films. Anthony/thin man, Dylan, Natalie, Alex, Charlie, Bosley, etc. all belong to their owners.

In other words, I own none of these characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got the idea for this story because I really love Agent Smith and Anthony and wondered what would happen if they were to be in a fight? Who would win? So, I asked a few people's opinions and then came up with my own solution! I hope it makes everyone happy, Smith fans as well as Anthony fans! Yeah, leave it to me to come up with a crazy idea like this! I even did a pic of the two of them in sort of a fighting position for my computer wallpaper! I love it! Please read and review! And tell your friends to, also!

Agent Smith stood looking out the window and at the night sky. The sky was filled with stars but he didn't see their beauty, he only saw HIM. The one who had up to now eluded him at every turn. He knew he was out there, somewhere, looking at the same sky. He lived for the night and the darkness and anonymity that came with it. It was his world, the world of assassins! Upon which their world could flourish. His name was unknown but the ones who loved him knew him as Anthony, named after St. Anthony the healer of mutes. A silent, tall, thin man with a love for swords, cigarettes and hair. He also had a love that thankfully Agent Smith knew nothing about and that was for a certain red-headed woman named Dylan. Smith knew nothing about love. He could feel emotions but he had never felt love. As a matter of fact, he thought that love was insipid! He thought it was somehow disgusting and not worth his time. As an agent of the system his time was spent hunting down rebels who would destroy the illusion of the Matrix by telling others that the world was a lie and that they were used as living batteries for a machine ran world. Smith sighed. He wondered if Morpheus had gotten to Anthony yet. He knew that it was just a matter of time. Morpheus was always searching for "The One" who was prophesized to save the humans from the machines. This...Anthony might just be him, the One. Smith thought back to when they had first crossed paths...

The agents had been told rebels had a camp set up in the hills under the guise of a traveling Romanian circus. That night Anthony had a talk with his parents. They told him that he was finally old enough to know the family secret! Anthony was so excited! Of course back then, he wasn't known as Anthony, he was Nicoli. A name that he never wanted to hear again because it brought back all the pain from that night. He listened to his parents story about how this world was like a dream and that in a dream you can do practically anything because you're not bound by the rules! You can jump really long distances, break bricks, bend steel and even fly! The world was a lie so people would be slaves to machines. It was fantastic, hard to believe even for a seven year old! Then, everyone ran around screaming and then he heard shots being fired! The enemy has come! They hid under a wagon with a tarp over it. Anthony could see who it was now! There were three of them. Men dressed in dark suits and sunglasses carrying guns and shooting everyone they seen. Then they headed towards where they were hiding. Anthony's parents made him promise to never tell anyone about the family secret or else the bad men would come and kill Anthony and anyone he had told! They then ran out and tried to fight the men but they were killed. Then one of the men said to the other two, "Burn everything to the ground." Anthony watched in horror as they did just that. He managed to escape somehow and then because of the fear of being found by the men, he lived in those hills until he was found by police and taken to the orphanage where he was then raised by the nuns who gave him his new name, Anthony. He knew he could not stay with them anymore by the time he was sixteen. If he stayed, he could not protect them. He would instead leave and find a way to support them financially. He had become an assassin, a killer for hire by some trick of fate. He would kill those he knew were guilty of crimes and take their wealth for the children. If he could not free the children from this artificial world, then he would make their prison more bearable! Anthony had at first lost his voice from the shock of that horrible night, then when his voice came back, he decided that it would be wise if he never spoke again because then he would never accidentally tell someone his secret. The secret he vowed never to tell...the secret of the Matrix!

It was a beautiful day and Anthony was in Beverly Hills to meet a client. The meeting was not going too well and before he knew it, Anthony found himself in the middle of a brawl! The client's henchmen had drawn guns at Anthony and tried to shoot him but he just jumped up in the air and seemed to hover for a bit and then kicked the guns out of their hands! He hit them with kung fu moves and then went after the supposed client. He performed so many acrobatics that it was astonishing that he was not out of breath! Then the man had by now gotten to his car and left Anthony standing there with a scowl. He then heard behind him the click of guns being cocked. He turned around expecting the henchmen he had just fought. However, instead he saw three men in dark suits and sunglasses. He was at first surprised and then angry when he recognized them as the three men who had killed his parents and the others at the circus!

There they stood, looking exactly as they did then. Had they been human they would have had graying hair, baldness or at the very least a few wrinkles... but they were NOT human! Anthony started to shake...not from fear but from rage. It was Smith who broke the silence.

"Soooo, it looks like we've got ourselves another rebel but looks can be deceiving after all.." Smith paused and took off his sunglasses. "On the surface, he looks like one of them, smells..."Smith scrunched his face. "Like one of them and yet he dresses like we do." Jones and Brown looked at each other and then at Smith.

"Is that supposed to be significant?" Jones asked.

"Shouldn't we just terminate him?" Brown asked.

"No. This a rare opportunity, gentlemen. He may be a rebel but according to our records..." Smith who had never taken his eyes off Anthony, now turned and looked right at Brown and Jones. "He is still plugged into the system." Brown and Jones looked at each other again.

"Then...Morpheus has not yet freed him," Jones stated.

"That's correct, but I believe he will try and when he does..."Smith puts his sunglasses back on. "Then you will lead us to him, Mr. Anthony." Anthony looked surprised. "Oh, yes, we know who you are. I know that you escaped from us before. You...waste your talents Mr. Anthony. Killing for profit instead of a cause. We could really use someone like you on our side, Mr. Anthony, a spy who could use your talents and knowledge of the Matrix to get rid of trouble making terrorists who disrupt the order of things out of selfishness and a misguided sense of loyalty." Smith paused and looked at Jones and Brown. He then put his gun away slowly and once again took off his sunglasses. Sometimes he seemed to do this action just by sheer boredom. Brown and Jones lowered their guns but did not put them away. "So what do you say? Will you work for us? With us? Since money seems to be all you care about, then this should not be a problem. We will pay you large amounts of money and in return...you get us Morpheus and the other rebels and finally, Zion itself." Smith cocked his head sideways first to the left and then to the right. He was trying to determine if Anthony was going to take the offer. He found instead that Anthony is hard to read. He hadn't said a word and except for the anger all too apparent on his face, Anthony did not move or make any gestures the whole time. A few minutes went by and Anthony still said and did nothing. It would have been awkward for a human but Smith was not. "Did you hear me, Mr. Anthony?" Anthony slowly nodded yes. "And do you have an anwser for us?" Once again Anthony slowly nodded yes, only this time he had a smile on his face. He was still scowling, so he looked extremely creepy and had Smith been human he would probably have had a small shudder run up and down his spine at this point. However, Smith did not and he continued as though nothing were wrong. "And what would that answer be, Mr. Anthony?" Anthony paused only to look each agent in the face and then, still smiling that ghoulish grin, he gave them the finger. Brown and Jones raised their guns back up and Smith reached in his jacket pocket. He sighed and nodded his head in disappointment. "Too bad. I was hoping you'd cooperate with us...but either way, you will still get us Morpheus." Smith pulled out a cigarette case that contained not cigarettes but some kind of tiny bug-like mechanism. Anthony took a step backwards, fists clenched and his scowl back on his face. The agents closed in on him and he jumped up and backwards and pulled his sword out from his cane which he had dropped earlier in his fight with the henchmen, so it had been out of sight from the agents. Not on purpose though, since he didn't know they were coming. He screamed and swung his sword at them. For once the agents weren't ready for such an attack and they fell backwards. Jones got cut on the hand and the bug Smith had in his grip had also been damaged. Each agent in turn fought Anthony, one after the other. It looked like noone was getting the upperhand and then Anthony ran up a wall did a backflip and ran his sword right through Smith! Then Smith being a program imposed upon a person, vanished and in his place was a very badly wounded FBI agent, gasping what would probably be his last breaths. Anthony managed to get to his sports car and watched as Smith took over a guy who by chance happened to be walking around the corner, making a delivery to a store. Jones and Brown stood there looking back at forth at each other, then to the corpse at their feet and finally to Smith. Smith walked up to them as though nothing had happened. The three of them watched as Anthony, with a smirk, drove away. "Make no doubt about it, gentlemen...I WILL get Mr. Anthony. Oh, yes, he will be mine." Then Smith cracked his neck and the three of them turned and left. None of them seen the figure that had been watching and listening to the whole thing.

TO BE CONTINUED...SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? Please review!


	2. Meeting Morpheus

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! ENJOY!

A woman dressed in a black spandex Catwomanish suit quickly got on her motorcycle and sped after Anthony. She finally caught up with him in a very upscale bar and restaurant. She watched him go inside and made a call. "Operator." the voice said. "I need a change of clothes. A black designer dress, something classy." "Got it, just a moment," the voice on the other end said. Then her clothes sparkled with light and changed shape into a Doir original. She also received a small purse to match. "Going in." she stated. When she went in she walked up to the bar where Anthony stood waiting for a drink. She could see he was tense and upset. She ordered a drink and as she spoke Anthony noticed she was there. She said, " It's been a rough day and it isn't even over yet." She slid closer to him and extended her hand. "My name is Trinity and you are, if I am not mistaken...Anthony." Anthony was surprised at this and raised his eyebrow. His eyebrows were slightly pointed, almost like an elf's. His jet black hair which was short yet sheepdoggish in style. He normally had it slicked back in a part but because of the fight had come loose and now it was wavy and hanging partly in his face. He was pale and now he looked almost like a ghost. He kind of looked like Gomez Addams because he was wearing his black pin striped suit. He now looked Trinity up and down and he actually appeared tired for a second. Then the bartender handed him his drink and he swallowed it at first hurriedly, then he stopped and seemed to compose himself and took another swallow and gave Trinity a gesture which she took to mean, he wanted her to continue. Trinity got her drink and drank from it first. "I know who you are and I'd like to arrange a meeting for you with a...very important man. He can give you what you need and what you want."

"What I need..." Anthony thought,"Is to be left alone right now." Anthony hated to admit to himself but he was shaken up by the events this early afternoon, since it was now 2:00 in the afternoon and he was exhausted. First the deal fell through and then...the agents. Oh, how he wished he could be free from them and more importantly, to get rid of them! But Anthony knew he could not get rid of them. It had taken them this long to find him, he should feel lucky but..."What you want" Trinity had said. "What I want...what I REALLY want...is Dylan!" With that thought, Anthony ground his jaw and stared off into space.

"If you come with me now, he would be free to talk business," Trinity said. She then slid her hands around his arm to coax him into leaving with her. He seemed not to like the gesture but he got up anyway.

"Just another job..."Anthony thought. "Maybe this time, nothing will go wrong." He got out a pad of paper and wrote on it. "Who are we going to see?"

"Morpheus," Trinity answered. Anthony got agitated. What should he do? Morpheus was the name of the man the agents seemed to be concerned about. It was like they were almost afraid of him. They REALLY wanted him and Anthony just HAD to know why! He might be the key to it all. "Are you coming?" Trinity seemed concerned for a minute that he wasn't going to go. Anthony once again composed himself and nodded yes. "Good." They got into Anthony's car and they arrived at a seemingly deserted building. They went up the stairs and then she opened a door and gestured for Anthony to go in. He could see a man with his back to him, looking out the window. He turned and Anthony saw a black man in a very nice suit. He stood with an air of pride, like a dignitary at a high class charity event. He must certainly be someone of great importance but then why meet here? This run down old building?

"Good day to you, friend. Please sit down. I am Morpheus," Morpheus sat down in a red leather chair and gestured again when Anthony just stood there. "Please?" Anthony sat down in the other red leather chair. He stared at Morpheus but in a good way. "I have heard about you. They say your fighting skills are extrodinary. That you know all the martial arts, can shoot a gun accurately and sword fight better than most pros." At this Anthony seemed to relax a little and sit back in his chair, instead of sitting on the edge.

Anthony thought, " I guess I was wrong. He seems to be like every other client. Still...the agents... their connection to him...

"You also, if you don't mind the term...speak several languages. Do you know sign language?" Morpheus asked. Anthony nodded yes. "Good. I can understand you then. Anthony, I know what happened to you this afternoon and I'm ready to answer questions you might have...about the agents or the Matrix."

Anthony gripped the arm rests of the chair, he was obviously very upset. "What? How do you know...Why do they want you so badly?"he asked then ran his fingers through his hair and started to shake somewhat.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid...they can't find you here. The agents are part of the system. They protect the secret of the Matrix." Morpheus said. "The Matrix is..."

"The Matrix is all around us, it is the lie the machines feed us to keep us slaves," Anthony signed.

Morpheus actually looked amazed. "You knew that already? How? Who told you?"

"My parents. They were rebels against the system." Anthony then decided he needed a cigarette, so he pulled out his case and then offered one to Morpheus.

"They were unplugged, then? They lived in Zion?" Morpheus asked.

Anthony took a drag then asked, "No, they lived with me in the Romanian Circus. Where's this Zion? I recall it as a city in the Bible...but I know geography and don't recall any city by that name anywhere."

"That's because it's under the ground," Morpheus said. Anthony kinda shrugged with a how about that look on his face. Morpheus seemed kind of confused. "But if they were not living in Zion and they were NOT unplugged...then how did they know about the Matrix?"

"We were from the old country. Romanian gypsies with our old ways and our old knowledge. We have always known about things that others have not...herbal medicines, vampires and werewolves...it is conceivable to me that my people would know about the Matrix. Know about the false world. It would be viewed as a kind of magic to us." Anthony wondered, "Could you understand that kind of magic?"

Morpheus was silent at first then answered, "I have seen much in my life. I guess you could say that...yes, I believe in magic, in a way. What I believe is that there will come a savior to free humanity and I believe...that savior is you, Anthony."

"What? I'm confused. You think I'm what?" Anthony shook his head.

"Anthony, there is a prophecy that says that "The One" will come and that he will save humanity." Morpheus said. "You have the knowledge, the strength, the will power. Plus all the tricks you can do, like walk away from an exploding fortress unharmed, your wounds healing fast...the list goes on."

"Yes, it is true that I can do all those things and more but I'm not a savior. I'm an assassin. There was a savior that saved humanity, a long time ago and his name was Jesus," Anthony stated.

"I forget, you were raised by nuns. But Anthony you do not want to join the agents and you do not want to see innocent people enslaved do you?" Morpheus was grasping at straws. He just HAD to convince Anthony! "Then what do you fight for! Surely not money!"

"No, I fight for the children. The orphans who are just like I am...alone in the world. I work for bad men and take their money to kill even badder men, so I can take their money as well and give it to the orphanage so they can continue to help the children...to help them be happy...happy in their prison!" Anthony stood up. "The agents stupidly thought I loved only money and not people, but I DO! I care about people! I love.." Anthony stopped quickly. He shouldn't tell Morpheus about Dylan. He should keep her out of this.

"Anthony, you want to help? Well, we WANT your help. Join us and together we can make that safe world for the children. Come to the real world with me. To Zion and then you will realize just how powerful the magic is." Morpheus stood there and then picked up a red pill.

"What's that?"Anthony asked.

"You take this pill and we can find your real location and unplug you. You will be freed, Anthony! Just imagine all the good you will be able to do." Morpheus hoped he had reached him. "Or take the blue pill and when you wake up you will believe whatever you want to believe."

Anthony stood there. He wanted to believe him. He was SO tired! But he couldn't believe that being freed from the Matrix was the best way, the only way to help the others. "I'm not taking either one. I'm sorry but I can't be of help." He turned away and Morpheus grabbed him by the arm. He should not have done that as Anthony was tired and upset about the whole ordeal, so Anthony elbowed him and gave him a roundhouse kick. It sent Morpheus flying backwards onto the wall where he fell on his butt.

"Anthony! Please reconsider, if you join us, you won't have to fight alone! It's either us or them, Anthony. This is a WAR we're fighting here!" Morpheus sat there and then struggled to get up. Anthony had turned the doorknob and opened the door to leave. He had stood there frozen for a minute. "Well? What's your answer, Anthony?" Anthony turned around slowly and looked at Morpheus who had still not managed to get up after the blow he had dealt him. Anthony smiled and with no real disrespect intended...he used the universal sign language and gave Morpheus the finger.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. The Trouble with Max

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! ENJOY!

Anthony was angry! He had just learned of a plot to kill one of the orphans at the orphanage named Max. Max like Anthony had a love of riding motor bikes and so he would sneak away from the orphanage to participate in illegal bike races where huge amounts of money could be made but of these races were dangerous. Although he wasn't in it for the money, Max did win sometimes but that wasn't the reason someone wanted him dead and Anthony swore he would find out who wanted to kill this 15 year old kid and why! Using his skills and know how, he found out that the hired assassin was a surfer named Emmers but he couldn't seem to find out who had hired him or why! He also knew that Emmers probably wouldn't talk. He also knew where he was going to strike...at the Coal Bowl. So Anthony dressed up in his racing outfit, a black shirt, black leather pants with some pads sewn in them for protection and his helmet and got on his black motorbike and went there. When he got there, he saw Max and Emmers and...Charlie's Angels! His heart skipped a beat as he saw his angel Dylan walk right past him only a few feet away! He figured they must be after Emmers, too, but he didn't exactly know why? Were they here to help Max? It didn't matter as the race had begun! Anthony hadn't registered for the race and he wasn't planning on running it either as that might ruin his chance to get close enough to Emmers to kill him! He waited until the right moment and kicked his heel and a secret dagger flipped out from his boot and he was off! Emmers had Max in his sights and aimed his gun at him when Anthony came in between them and kicked his leg out, driving the dagger into Emmers! The next thing he knew, he saw his angel pass by him on her bike and he reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair! He didn't know it but she had grabbed his St. Anthony silver medallion off his neck! He had gotten so distracted that he crashed into a cement wall which was part of the bridge that had never been built there but was left unfinished. He fell off the bike and tried to get back up. He took a moment to savor the victory by running the threads over his face. He inhaled once and then the very disheveled Anthony got back on the bike which only a moment ago had been crushed on the side and rode off. The bike now appeared to have no damage to it, only noone noticed or even cared. It was only a small detail after all! There was now a crowd of people gathering as the race participants and spectators came to see what had happened. In the crowd a man who SHOULD have drawn attention to himself for the way he was dressed, didn't even get a second glance as everyone only cared about the killing. He frowned. Smith had missed Anthony again.

Anthony did more investigating and now he knew the name of the person responsible for the assassination attempt on Max's life! Maddison Lee, who had been an Angel before she decided to backstab everybody involved with Charlie or his agency! Anthony also knew the Angels had taken Max into protective custody and so now all he had to do was get Maddison! First things first, he took Emmers car and sent it to the orphanage, being as Emmers didn't need it and all...being dead. He then decided to check up on Max for a moment. He was at Bosley's mother's house. Jimmy Bosley was working as a replacement for his brother John Bosley who was a leasion for Charlie. John was still working for Charlie but in another state for awhile. John had been adopted by the Bosley family when they took him in as a foster child. They didn't care that he was white and they were black. Mama Bosley had to raise all of her children alone as a single parent for many years. Her children were all grown now and worked well paying jobs as they were all very clever. Jimmy was the only one who seemed to falter and mess up everything! Max had just won a game of Clue and was happy. He seemed to be bonding with the Bosley's. Anthony had watched through the window for a few minutes. He smiled when he realized that the family seemed to like Max, maybe they would adopt him! As he jumped over the fence and back onto the sidewalk, some young men who lived in the neighborhood confronted Anthony. This was South Central LA after all and well...white people just didn't come here very often and even though this was the suburbs and not the "hood" section of the city, Anthony with his suit and cane looked VERY much out of place!

"Hey! What were you doing in that backyard? Huh?" yelled a rather large black man. He went right up to Anthony and his friends came, too. Anthony of course, did not speak to them and just attempted to pass them by peacefully but they were not going to let him by without an answer. "Did you hear me or are you deaf or something?" Anthony wondered how he could explain to them he meant no harm to anyone here, especially the Bosley's. Believe it or not Anthony never looked for fights. He hated fighting and killing but until the world or rather the Matrix changed, he had to do what he thought best for everyone. Himself, the orphans to whom he was the sole benefactor, the nuns and even the people he killed. He thought that since they were bad people living in a machine run Hell, well he'd just send them to the REAL Hell and with any luck it would be worse than living in the Matrix! As for innocent people who died everyday, he knew that Heaven would be a much better place to live than here in the Matrix! As for this city of Zion that Morpheus had spoken of...it sounded very depressing. No sun, no good clothes or even half way decent clothes, the same oatmeal like food every day, no bright colors and maybe even no animals and flowers...some of it sounded like his home country of Romania! In Anthony's opinion, these things made life beautiful and especially being on the beach where he would spend time when he was in the orphanage. Dylan...if he were freed, he'd want her freed and he knew that would make her unhappy! No, this Zion wasn't for him or Dylan. He only wished he could tell her how he felt about her! He knew so little about her and yet he had fallen in love with her so quickly, perhaps because she was just like him, an orphan who was independent and tough. He liked to believe that they could possibly be soul mates and were meant to be together! Still, he could never tell her about the Matrix... he sighed, partly out of frustration about Dylan and partly because he now had a big black man and his two friends blocking his path! He decided to try and explain in sign language. He shook his head no and tapped his throat. He shrugged his shoulders to say sorry. It was not enough as the man now pushed Anthony, not enough to make him fall but just enough to make him intimidated. However, Anthony wasn't intimidated he was growing impatient. "Look, man, you want trouble?" Anthony nodded no. "Then just explain why you were at the window of that house!" Anthony sighed again and looked up at the sky silently asking the Lord for strength. He didn't know how much more crap he'd have to deal with today. He went to take out his pad and pen so he could explain and maybe satisfy the men but they stopped him. "Hey, what you reaching for!" "He might have a gun!" "Check him out, Henry!" Just as they grabbed Anthony a voice startled them.

"Gentlemen, Excuse me but I'll take it from here." Smith walked right up to the men.

"And who the hell are you!" the big black man snapped at Smith.

"Agent Smith. FBI. This man is a wanted assassin, a murderer and a terrorist," Smith pulled out an ID badge with his photo and everything! "I'll thank you to hold him, while I cuff him."

"Now HOLD everything! We found this here VERY white whitey here trespassing and spying in our neighborhood, dressed like some kinda player pimp daddy..." At this Anthony's eyes nearly popped out his head and his face went long, shattered by disbelief! It was a thought so comical in another situation he would have burst out laughing! "And now you just stroll in here with your dark brown suit and your little sunglasses, with NO backup and expect us to believe you just happened to be tailing a very dangerous criminal ALL by your lonesome! Well, what do you guys think? Is he full of it or what?" the man asked his friends and they laughed. Anthony was just standing there, holding his chin with one hand and held his elbow in the other. He smiled at Smith. Clearly, Smith was now going to be the one to have to put up with this crap and Anthony LOVED it! The three black men now circled Smith and taunted him, "What you gonna do, arrest us?" Smith had clearly had enough when they started poking him and drew out his desert eagle gun and started punching them to get to Anthony. When they went down on the ground, Smith aimed at Anthony! Anthony ran up to Smith and jumped in the air and kicked the gun out of his hand. They then proceeded to have a fight and in the middle of it, the men got up and cheered them on. Then Anthony's cane was kicked towards the men by Smith. The big guy picked it up and laughed and twirled it around. Great! now Anthony had to get it back! However, Smith who could not forget how Anthony had ran that sword right through him in the alley, got the same idea and got to them first! He grabbed it out of the guy's hands and unsheathed it. "What the...?" the guy said.

Smith now smiled a devilish grin. "Sooo, Mr. Anthony, it looks like YOU are going to be the one to get run through this time!" Anthony jumped up as Smith swung at him. Anthony landed on the chain link fence belonging to the Bosley's. It went around only the back yard and not the front.

Bosley came out the front door and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard something..." he got in his car and went back to the agency.

Smith swung the sword in an attempt to sweep Anthony off his feet and off the fence. Anthony just jumped up and Smith missed. Smith swung it back the opposite way. Anthony jumped up again and this time hung in mid air for a few seconds. At this, the three black men went quiet and then when Anthony landed on the fence, the big one who was named Ben said, "Damn, man, did you see that?" Smith felt as though Anthony was taunting him at this point and he was right! Anthony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Smith, then smiled a cocky smile. Smith lost it as he tried stabbing the sword at Anthony who jumped VERY high up in the air, spun around like an ice skater, landed on the fence and then anticipating Smith's next stab at him, did a cartwheel on the fence and ended up STILL standing on the fence! He was just in a different spot on the fence now. As Smith huffed and puffed in rage, clenching his teeth, the three onlookers cheered Anthony on. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Give the man his props!" Ben yelled. Henry, the third in the group said, "White boy can sure bust a move!" When Anthony actually bowed to them, like a true circus performer would, it made Smith see red! He was so angry that if you asked him his name, wouldn't even remember let alone be coherent. The Matrix interpreted Smith's anger as a call for back-up and suddenly Henry and Harry started shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Gs?" Ben asked with a fear growing inside him. Then his friends disappeared and in their place was Brown and Jones. "Oh, my God...what the...sh-" The two agents looked at each other and then at Ben who took a few steps backward. They then seen Smith and Anthony.

"The Anomaly." Brown said. They started for them and when Anthony seen them he knew play time was over. He grabbed a potted flowering plant and jumped up on the Bosley's roof. He then ran to the front of the house. The agents ran around to get to the front and then Anthony dropped a bomb so to speak, it was just the plant after all! Right on top of Smith's head. CRACK! Ben ran around to the front of the house as well. He watched as Anthony jumped in his car, started it up and looked back at Smith who was slightly dazed from the hit. Anthony had a real good long look at Smith standing there with his dark brown suit and tie, sunglasses on but the right side of them was now in front of his ear at an angle, the left lens was broken in half AND to top it all off, Smith had the bottom part of the pot in his hands but the plant itself was ON TOP OF HIS HEAD! He was wobbling and clumps of dirt were dropping off of him, forming piles on his shoulders! Anthony watched as Brown and Jones came in view and looked at Smith. They then looked at each other in puzzlement and then at Anthony. When Ben saw Smith, he burst out laughing hard. "MAN! You got played sucka!" Anthony laughed out and then once more gave Smith the finger. Anthony then drove away.

"Why did you not call for us sooner?" Jones asked Smith. Smith turned and looked at him. He said nothing as he was still angry and quite dazed.

"We'll debrief back at headquarters." Brown said and then they disappeared leaving behind Henry and Harry. "What the? What happened to us?" Henry stammered. They looked around then they caught sight of Smith. They started laughing. "Man, how did that happen?" "I don't care...it's great man!" "That'll teach the Man to go messin' around our hood!" Then Mama Bosley came to the front door.

"What's going on out here?" she then noticed the plant on top of Smith's head. Smith turned and looked at her. He still wouldn't talk or couldn't talk possibly from the shame of his most recent defeat at Anthony's hands. "My begonia plant! You broke it, you hooligan!" The plant fell off of Smith's head and he tried to speak. "Maam...I..." Then Mama Bosley started hitting Smith on his head, shoulders it didn't matter. Smith was shocked at her reaction. It was after all, only a plant! He simply tried to defend himself from the attack. "I'll teach you to respect other people's property...you'll get me a new one, that's what you'll do!" The three men who had started all this trouble just laughed and laughed, there was one word to describe all this...priceless!

TO BE CONTINUED! I hope you like it so far! Please review!


	4. The Very Bad Day

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! ENJOY!

Anthony got a lead on Maddison and had gone to the Griffin Observatory but when he pulled in he saw Maddison pulling out in her car! So he had to leave. If he knew that just a few moments ago that Maddison had tried to kill the three Angels...his Dylan...then he probably would have lost it! He didn't know what was going on with Maddison, Max or the Angels but he was determined to find out! A few minutes later, a black Audi pulled into the observatory lot and Smith got out. Had he been human, he would have had a concussion or a pounding headache but he didn't. Instead he just scanned the property trying to find Anthony. He knew he was headed here but he must be inside! Smith went inside and after searching a little determined that the building was far too large to search on foot, so he found the security room and after knocking out the only pitiful guard in there he watched all the monitors and didn't see Anthony on any of them. "He has to be hiding somewhere. There must be a way to get these cameras to change angles or get me better lighting so that he can't hide in the dark." Smith started flipping switches and punching buttons in his desperation to find Anthony, however there was just one little thing...Smith didn't know how to operate the board and was too impatient to access the information from the Matrix mainframe! As a result, lights went on and off, the educational program turned on and started projecting star constellations...just pure chaos! It looked like a disco in the main hall! Smith stopped for a minute and stared at the only button left that he hadn't pushed yet. "Hmm... what does THIS one do?"

Outside on the observatory lawn, the three Angels woke up and rubbed their heads and pulled out their bullets from their kevlar vests. "Damn! What a be-otch!" Alex cried. Inside, Smith pressed the button. The sprinklers came on and now they were wet.

Smith sighed. He guessed that he must have just missed Anthony and walked out the observatory. He looked to his left and noticed three women walking to their car. They were soaking wet. Smith laughed to himself. "Stupid humans! Those silly girls don't even know enough to keep away from running sprinklers!" He was still grinning over their plight when a sprinkler he hadn't seen went off and sprayed him on his head! It then seemed to break as it now only let a trickle of water out at a time. However, it had done it's damage and Smith stood there, hair soaking wet and dripping down his shoulders. He looked up to the sky and he wondered what he had done to deserve this. When would this horrible day end? He took out a handkerchief from his suit and tried to dry his head. When he was done, he heard a loud voice screaming "ASTAIRE!" It was one of the silly girls, she was now on one knee with arms spread out wide. Smith rolled his eyes. "Stupid, stupid, humans." He walked to his car and then he heard a loud explosion! He looked over towards the Angels. It was their car, it had exploded and was now on fire! He seen that the explosion had knocked the girls off their feet and were now in a heap, one on top of the other! "What? Why did their car just explode like that?" Smith paused and then came to the conclusion that Anthony must have done it! "Well, he IS an assassin after all." Smith got in his car and glanced at the girls on the lawn in his rear view mirror. "Poor silly girls. I wonder who'd want you dead?" Smith then drove away.

"I think she's trying to kill us," Dylan said.

That evening was the big movie premiere of "Maximum Extreme 2" the movie starring Jason Gibbs. In the crowd, noone noticed a thin man in a black pin striped suit as he took pictures with a large camera. It flashed as he took a picture and he took a drag on his cigarette. He knew Maddison was doing something tonight and it was big! He followed key players in this scheme and found himself on the rooftop of the Los Angeles Theater across from a hotel. In the meantime, Smith had also been in the crowd of movie goers and went completely unnoticed as well. He reached to his earpiece and then he found himself on the rooftop of the hotel, having taken control over yet another FBI agent! He watched as they rounded up men and pushed them back into the hotel. He was in the back of the crowd so they didn't notice him.

Anthony watched as the Angels fought with Maddison and the O'Grady mob men. Suddenly, Alex noticed him and then tried to hit him. He blocked her and then stabbed a man who was going to kill her. She seemed surprised. He put his sword back in the cane and stared at Alex. Suddenly, he heard a cry. It was Dylan! She was being pushed off the roof by Seamus! He didn't even think, he just reacted. He drew the sword out again and ran for Seamus to run him through, only Seamus seen him coming out of the corner of his eye and jumped out of the way! Anthony swung at him again only to have him grab the end of the sword with both hands! Anthony glared at him in hate and spun around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying off the roof! Anthony grabbed Dylan up. She was gasping because Seamus had tried to strangle her. Anthony gritted his teeth in anger, not at Dylan but at himself. How stupid he was to not even realize that she had been a target too! Just like Max. Stupid, stupid! Then all of a sudden he realized that Dylan wasn't fighting him. His face softened as he pulled her to him and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and realized she was kissing him back! It was too much for him, he broke the kiss and ripped a lock of her hair off. "Ow, ouch!" she cried and made a pouting face. She rubbed her head and looked at Anthony as he stood there screaming in ecstasy and confusion.

At that same moment on the hotel rooftop, Smith heard Anthony screaming and took his gun out. He hadn't been able to see very well his vantage point and missed seeing the kiss. Which was EXTREMELY lucky for both Anthony and Dylan! He aimed at Anthony. "Good-Bye...Mr. Anthony."

Anthony had rubbed the lock of red hair over his face and between screams inhaled the fragrance. He stared at Dylan. What was she doing? Dylan had pulled by chance a lock of Anthony's hair out and was rubbing it on her face and smelled it, smiling! She was now trying to show him that she wanted to understand him and that she accepted him for who he was...a misunderstood assassin angel of mercy and kindness and even deeper still...a person who loved very deeply those he cared for! His secret was his loving, gentle heart and soul! But that was not his only secret...would she ever know? About the Matrix? No, Anthony knew that even if what he was seeing before him was real...that she liked him and maybe even loved him, that he would still never tell her, what good would it do? Only scare and confuse her, just as it had a seven year old boy once, long ago. Anthony couldn't believe what he was seeing, he just had to know...what did she mean? What did this gesture mean? Did she really want to get to know him? To be his girlfriend? His face went blank and fearful. "What?" he whispered.

Dylan's face brightened."Yes, say something!" she encouraged Anthony.

"What?..."Anthony whispered again and sputtered out sounds. He wanted to speak to her. He really did! But she had taken his words away just like in that song by Meatloaf where the guy was going to tell his girl he loved her until she took the words right out of his mouth by kissing him. Anthony struggled for a minute and then all of a sudden, a horrible pain in his chest took his breath away, he gasped and grabbed at his chest where now a sword...his sword was sticking through it!

"Good-Bye...Mr. Anthony," Smith said and took aim at Anthony. He was just starting to pull the trigger when he stopped. Something was sticking out of Anthony's chest. Was it...? Yes, it was Anthony's own sword!

Anthony stumbled to the side and backwards. "Mind if I CUT in?" Seamus taunted. He had climbed up the side of the building with Anthony's sword and had ran him through with it! Anthony fell backwards over and off the roof. He heard his beloved cry "NNOOO!" then he fell to the ground below at least nine or ten stories! He got the wind knocked out of him and then he seen Seamus falling towards him and got the wind knocked out of him again! Seamus had been impaled by falling on top of Anthony at an odd angle. Seamus spit out blood. Anthony reached for the Irish SOB, he had to try to get him off of him! Then Seamus covered up his head as the giant letter E fell on top of him. It never really fell on Anthony. Then Anthony summoned up the strength to push and roll over Seamus to the right side. Now to get the sword out of him and Seamus. He first pushed on Seamus to get the sword out of him. Seamus groaned slightly. He was very limp. Anthony then pushed his sword into himself. The pain was excruciating! He then heard the sword drop behind him on the ground. He had to rest a minute, puffing and panting leaning doubled over against a wall. Then Seamus rolled over and groaned, "She's mine you know. Helen will always be mine." Seamus laughed and then coughed up blood. "When I get up from here, I'll TAKE her and oh, the things I'll do to her..." Anthony had had ENOUGH! He didn't exactly know who this guy was but he knew he was NOT going to do ANYTHING to Dylan! He picked up his sword and walked over to Seamus. "If you kill me, you're dead. My mates will kill you! We're the O'Grady mob don't you know! " Anthony raised the sword over his head, still panting from the very bad wound. "You haven't got the guts you bloody wuss-" Anthony screamed the most blood curdling scream you ever heard. Even he didn't know where it came from! He thrust the sword right through Seamus' heart. He died instantly with the most shocked look on his face you ever saw in your life! Then Anthony just stood there and looked up at the sky. It was full of stars. Suddenly he was the most peaceful he had ever felt. He then took his sword and left the alley going out into the night.

Smith knew he had better check and see if Anthony had survived the impaling and the fall. He rushed to the alley as fast as he could. There he saw no trace of Anthony but he did see a dead body and the broken letter E. Smith had missed him again! Anthony was out there somewhere! He thought he had heard him scream, now he was sure! Anyway, there was nothing for Smith here, so he turned and left the alley and found his way back at the movie premiere. He was at the back of the crowd when three lovely Angels dressed in beautiful evening ware for the occasion, went past him. The blonde one bumped into him. "Oh, Excuse me!" Natalie said, her bubbly personality had no effect on Smith though. "Bosley!" he heard them cry happily. "Disgusting! The way these people act around celebrities...especially the women, the so-called fangirls! The way they paw, drool and hang all over some poor actor! I feel bad for this Jason Gibbs character. I bet right now he has some woman all over him."

"Jason!" Alex screamed.

"Alex," he sputtered laying on the red carpet where Alex had just threw him. She got on the floor and reached for him. "No..I thought we were on a time out!"

"We were, but now we're back in the game baby!" Alex grabbed and kissed him.

"If I were a celebrity..." Smith actually shuddered at the thought! "I know I would rather die than have fangirls hanging all over me!"

TO BE CONTINUED...JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT PEOPLE! HANG IN THERE! IT'S WORTH IT!


	5. Chance meeting? Maybe not!

I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS except for Ben, Harry and Henry in the previous chapters and Bob and Mitch in this chapter! This is the final chapter so enjoy and review please!

Dylan was nervous and scared. She had gone with the CSI police team to the alley where less than 24 hours ago both Anthony and Seamus fell. She was afraid that Seamus was still alive to spite her and that Anthony was dead and she would spend the rest of her life wondering what could have been! She gathered up her courage and went to the head investigator. "Well, what's the news?"

"See for yourself." the head man Bob said. Dylan closed her eyes and then turned to face the alley. When she opened them she saw the big letter E and the dead body of Seamus O'Grady! She was both relieved and panic stricken at the same time. "Could you identify the body, please?"

"Yes, it's Seamus O'Grady," Dylan looked at his face and saw the terrified look of a man who'd just seen the devil himself frozen on his face. She took a few steps toward him.

"He appears to have died from a stab wound to the heart. He also has a second stab wound just under his left lung. Both wounds appear to have come from the same weapon and both go right through his body, from one side clear out the other, " Bob said. "You claim there was another man here as well?"

"Yes, "Dylan said. But where was he? With a wound so great, even if he managed to crawl away they would have found him somewhere...

"There is blood here on the ground that is not Seamus' and it leads out of the alley but then it disappears. He must have gotten in a vehicle and went somewhere. It also appears that he was the one who killed Seamus. If we find him, we'll have to question him..." Bob stated.

"You don't have to! He killed Seamus in self defense. Seamus tried to kill him, he ran a sword right through him!" Dylan kept the fact to herself that if Seamus was still alive and kicking, Anthony might just have killed him, not only for trying to kill him... but for hurting her as well!

"If that's the case then...I guess we won't need to question him after all! We would still like to know how he managed to get out of here alive though...WHOO HOO it's kind of creepy and all!"

Creepy...yes. That word described Anthony to a tee! Dylan looked up at the sky and caressed lovingly the silver St. Anthony medallion around her neck, silently saying a prayer that he would be alright and that they would meet again.

Two weeks later, Anthony was completely healed! It would have taken a normal person maybe months to get better but Anthony knew that his wound was not real and so he got better faster. He had stayed with a friend who was a doctor but couldn't get his license to practice here in the USA yet. Anthony had thought about going to the nuns for help but then maybe Dylan would have found him and he didn't want her to find him so soon because then she would have seen how quickly he healed and maybe asked too many questions, although he knew that someday, if he ever wanted a relationship with her, she would someday see him perform his little tricks. He would deal with that when it came up, he knew that even if he did tell her just a little bit of information...not so much that she couldn't understand or handle it...that she would except that he was different and leave it at that! Now here he stood in a Best Buy store, waiting for a business contact. In came two young men. "Let's go in the back room, " Mitch, the one who had helped Anthony by bringing this gentleman here to see him said. They did and there Mitch made the introductions. "Anthony, this is Thomas Anderson, he's the guy I told you about." Mitch paused then went to the door to leave them alone in the room. "Good Luck, guys."

Anthony sat down and lit a cigarette. He motioned for Tom to sit down and he did. Thomas Anderson looked like anyone you'd bump into on the street, dark hair, brown eyes and a business suit minus the jacket. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. He somehow looked like he was far away or wishing he was somewhere else...he looked like he was searching for something but he didn't know what. Anthony with a gesture offered him a cigarette. "Oh, no. No thanks." He rubbed his hand through his hair and said, " I heard from Mitch you were looking for one of these..." Tom pulled out a computer disc and slid it over to Anthony. Anthony picked it up and looked at it closely. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in approval. "Remember if you get caught with that thing, you didn't get it from me." Anthony gave a small nod. Tom ran his finger under his nose and fidgeted in his seat. "You got my money?" Anthony nodded, reached in his pocket and got the money out and then handed it to Tom. When he did, Tom's fingers came into contact with Anthony's. All of a sudden, Anthony began to see things...Smith...and Tom...fighting...Morpheus...Zion...Trinity with Tom...The Oracle...The Merovingian...It became too much for him and he held his head and swayed, looking like he was going to fall out of the chair. "Whoa, are you alright buddy?" Tom got up and leaned over and grabbed Anthony by the shoulders. A look of concern came on his face, then he relaxed as Anthony took a deep breath and nodded yes. "WHOO...You scared me there!" Anthony got up and calmly put out his cigarette. He indicated he wanted them to leave the back room and go their separate ways. But when they got out of the room, Tom asked him, "Are you REALLY ok because if you're not...?" Anthony smiled and calmly nodded yes. "Well, then. I guess this is good-bye. If you ever need anything..." Anthony made a gesture that indicated yes, I know. I can come to you. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Anthony." Tom reached out his hand to Anthony. Anthony paused a second and wondered if he should take it. He didn't want to offend his new contact so he shook his hand. This time he saw more images...multiple Smiths...Zion under attack and...a fight in the rain...This time the images did not make him dizzy. "Good-bye." Tom said and then a strange look came in his eyes. He got a strange chill and as he walked away, he suddenly stopped. He turned back towards Anthony. "It's strange...have you ever had deja vu?" Anthony raised his eyebrow and shook his head confused. "It sounds crazy but... I feel as though I know you...like we're connected somehow." Then he shook his head and smiled at Anthony with a big grin. "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Lately, I just can't seem to get it together, you know." he paused. "I do hope we meet again though. Really." Mr. Anderson didn't know why but since the handshake he had felt a connection, a kindred soul in Anthony and he really did want to meet him again. It was a sad fact that he never would meet Anthony again. As Anthony watched Tom leave the store and stand in the parking lot, looking like the most lonely person in the world, looking up at the sky before going to his car and getting in, he couldn't help but think. As he absorbed all he had seen and really processed it in his mind, he suddenly smiled. Agent Smith won't be bothering me anymore! No, he'll be much too busy to obsess over me. Instead he'll have someone new to obsess over...the One...the One that Morpheus had talked about...Mr. Anderson. No, Neo he would be called instead. A new name for a new life! Mr. Anderson was the One! The prophecy would be fulfilled and Anthony was more than happy to leave the world, Zion and the Matrix in his capable hands! Anthony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the store, laughing out loud. The few people in the Best Buy looked at him like he was crazy. Anthony didn't care because for the first time in his life he knew everything was going to be alright! Smith, you unlucky SOB, if you think you had a hard time with me...you ain't seen nothing yet!

THE END Well, did you like it! Let me know! Please review Smith fans, Anthony fans, Matrix fans and Charlie's Angels fans alike!


End file.
